That's what you get
by rosalie-hale91
Summary: Edward has left Bella so that she can be safe,but what he doesn't know is that theres a new bad guy in town who wants Bella's blood.Can he find out in time?Will he get back to her or will Bella go over to Jacob?
1. 1I don't feel safe alone

I looked out of my window, looking out over the beauty that met my eye. The place I used to hate so much, but I learned to love. It had taken up a special place in the deepest part of my heart, right next to him. Far away by the horizon, the sun rose towards the sky, and colored the sky in a beatiful shade of pink, orange, purple and blue. It lit up the frozen treetops, and somewhere out there, in the middle of all that green, lived my second family. I let out a deep kinda sound you let out only when you feel your pathetic life for once is wonderful. I filled my lungs with the chilly October air, closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, or at least I thoght it was the wall.I got scared, jumped away and shrieked. When I saw what it was that had scared me so much, I recovered my breath,and held my hand over my chest, most likely holding my heart from jumping out. I smiled and laughed a bit nervously, still feeling a bit jumpy.

"You know, if you wanna kill me, there are easier ways" I said looking at the masterpiece of a man in front of me.  
He laughed and smiled back, revealing his sharp, crystal white teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see you again" he said taking a step closer to me.

"So, what brings you back?I thought you told me I was safer if you weren't around" I asked, and crossed my arms when I felt a cold wind blow through the window, running right through my skin.

I looked out again, the sun was now standing high at the sky, shining straight into my eyes. Beautiful days were something so uncommon here, you hardly saw them. I looked back at him. I never got tired of doing it. His skin sparkled so beautifully, leaving me breathless. I had almost forgot about what it looked like, and I had missed seeing it, as much as I had missed him. I wondered if this was the day I could finally live those happy thoughts again. Maybe the problems had disappeared, maybe all the dangers had been taken care of. I held myself from crying. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I didn't want him to believe I was still crying over the past. If he said it was better this way, he was probably right. I made an effort to stretch my mouth out into a wide smile, and looked up at him. He was looking back at me with that look so obvious. He was trying to resist the temptation of taking me back. He had that look that just made me wanna run straight into his arms, and kiss him passionately, like the first time, but this wasn't the time to do that, maybe it never would be. And I wouldn't know if he'd be able to control himself, even though that was exactly what I wanted him to do, so that we wouldn't have to worry about problems like these anymore.  
He looked through the window as well, and confronted the sun he sometimes hated so much, then looked back at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Bella, there's something you need to know" he said coming closer to me.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked getting scared. When he had bad news to tell, they were bad. And this didn't sound good at all. He didn't talk to me in that tone without a reason, only when he really had something so say, a warning. He was just in front of me, then I saw a black stripe flash in front of my eyes, and before I knew it, he was gone. I turned around looking in every corner of my room, but he was nowhere to be found. I thought he was just behind me, he wasn't. I heard a noise coming from the closet and carefully, insecurely walked to rip the doors open. I doubted for a minute, and then ripped the doors open, and what met my eye, made me scream at the top of my lungs.

I jumped up, and fell out of my bed. Something so typical of my clumsiness. I laid down on my floor, heavily catching my breath. A dream. A nightmare. But everything seemed so real, it was almost like a vision, even though I knew only Alice got those. I sat up, and wiped the sweat out of my forehead. I looked out over my floor, everything seemed completely normal, then finally, my eyes stopped at the closet doors. It was like my heart just gained a hundred pounds, and it started beating faster again, and I felt all the colors disappear from my face, turning into pale white.  
Don't be silly Bella!He's dead, never to return!The only thing to worry about now is.. all the other vampires out there, of my god what if..? The thoughts ran through my head, and it felt like it was about to blow any minute. Never in my life had I been so scared like at this moment. Where was Edward when you needed him?


	2. 2:Something wants me

I kept staring towards the door, shaking like a leaf, unable to move because I was paralyzed by the fright. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't even take my eyes from the doors for a second. It was like when you were just a kid, and you were scared of monsters, ghosts and whatever your imagination could come up with. You would hear things, or see something in every corner, because your imagination was playing a trick on you. The only difference now, was that I appeared to know those monsters were for real, they really existed, only less scary looking. They all looked like us, but what they were, was a whole different story.  
I looked from the door leading out of my room, to the window, and all over the place, just hoping something would happen somewhere. He would use his remarkable strength, and kick in the door, then kick in the following doors, which I didn't wanna know what hid behind. He'd lift it up, yell at them to leave his girl alone, strangle it and throw it out the window, then pick me up into his strong, cold arms, kiss me and tell me everything was okay now, and finally admit he made a mistake ever leaving me, that I was actually safer, if he would always be around, and protect me. A tear fell as I thought of how much I actually missed him. It was hard for me to be away from him. I had gotten so used to us always being together, and now that he'd put our love on the line, I felt so lonely. I didn't have alot of friends anyway, Jessica was sometimes just driving me crazy and Angela and I were never really that close. I had lost both a best friend, and the love of my life. Of course I had Jacob, but it wasn't the same. I could never love him the way he wanted me to. He was more like a brother, the one I never had. And I missed the sister, Alice. Would we ever become real sisters now? Edward had clearly stated I could not come to visit unless he told me so, because something could attack me on the long way over there. I knew he just wanted to protect me, but what if he underestimated me? I was a strong girl, I would be able to stay out of trouble, and take care of myself. I loved his protective side, but sometimes it just got out of hand. Everytime he did, I kept telling myself he did this only because he loved me, and cared about me. It would've broke his heart seeing me getting hurt. That's how I tried to look at it from a positive point of view, and that's how I had survived being alone so far.  
But back to now, I decided to pull myself together, and be that strong, independent girl I wanted him to see me like. I hoped he'd watch me from outside the window, so that he could see I wasn't a wimp, and slowly started moving towards the closet, with my legs like jelly, and my heart beating over a hudred kilometers per hour, the sound of it's beating could probably be heard all the way through Forks. I stopped dead in my tracks in front of the doors, just listening for anything, a breathing or something coming from inside, but it was dead silent, and the only thing I actually heard was my heart, and the wind blowing outside the window. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before I opened, as I tried to slow down my heartbeat, cause wheter there was anything in the closet or not, I would most likely die anyway, from a stroke. I carefully opened the door halfways, and nothing happened. So far, so good huh? I ripped it up quickly like I had in the dream, but everything in there seemed to be completely normal. Just a few pairs of sneakers, and all my clothes on the shelves. I let out a sigh of relief, and my heartbeat slowly got back to normal. I leaned against the door and laughed at myself, as I thought of how silly I had been, and how unnecessary it was to get so stressed up over something that didn't even exist. Of course a vampire wouldn't pop out of my closet, most likely Edwrd, but he wasn't even here, he kept his distance for a while, but I couldn't entirely let go of the dream. It kept playing in my head, over and over again, like those old music cassettes, that had been played too many times. The dream had been so relistic, it even felt real. It must have had some kind of a deeper meaning than just a dream. I didn't even have these kind of dreams, never before. It was like an angel that came to my dream, and warned me, told me to be careful. If I could only meet Alice, she could state wheter something bad would happen to me, or not. But I wasn't even allowed to go there alone. I looked through the window, where I could see the top of the trees from where I was standing. I wanted to break the rules, and go anyway, but of course, he wanted to protect me from anything that could be a threat. He even mentioned I should "stay away from those flea infested dogs". It was one of the silliest things I've heard,but then again, he never got along with Jacob, and obviously he never would. They were naturally enemies, which I couldn't do anything about.

Now that I'm already here, I could as well get dressed, I thought and pulled out a pair of worn baby blue jeans, my blue sweater and a pair of white sneakers. I made myself ready by brushing my hair and teeth, I couldn't help but laugh as I saw myself in the mirror. I was used to see myself as pale, but this was just hilarious, I would've made Edward look tanned next to me. I went down into the kitchen where Charlie was already sitting by the little table, bent over the newspaper, with a concerned look on his face. Whatever he was reading it must had been something involving the police. I stepped in and tried to look happy, hiding the nightmare that still flashed in front of my eyes.

"Morning Bella, you alright?" he asked looking up from the paper, now even more concerned than before. I must had been stupid thinking he wouldn't notice his daughter wasn't alright. I still continued smiling and put lemon flavored tea into my cup.

"I'm fine dad, just a bad dream" I explained putting two slices of bread into the toaster. Practically I wasn't lying. It's just that I felt there was more to it than just a dream, and I would certainly not tell him about the other part. He'd put me into his police car and drive me to the hospital. Dr. Cullen would ask what's wrong and find out I almost revealed the secret about them, and that was the end of mine and Edwards relationship for good!

"Alright" he said getting up from his chair throwing his coat over his shoulders. "I have to get to work now, I'm late already. I called the Black's,Jacob is coming to look after you" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Look after me? What am I four?" I said teasingly, but at the same time annoyed nobody thought I could take care of myself, not even my own dad. I wasn't a baby anymore, not technically.

"It's just..how should I say this..you know you're not the most gracious person, and trouble always seems to be following you, so I feel better if you're in good hands" he said, and stroke my hair before he left. I stood there just thinking for a while, not knowing if I should laugh or cry. I shaked it off and sat down by the table where Charlie had been sitting earlier, and sipped on my tea. As I looked in the newspaper to see what he had been so fascinated about, I could see why he had been in such a hurry, and why he couldn't leave me alone at home. It all started to make sense now. Three people had been found dead this morning, they had been killed between 6AM and 7:30AM, gosh that was the time I had been dreaming. I continued reading, the murdered people,one woman and two men, were deeply scarred, and lost alot of blood, possibly killed by a wild animal. My hands started to shake as I read. I knew what this meant, I knew what had happened, I knew it was after me, and I knew it was the proof to my dream! Now that I had read it, I had mixed feelings about dad contacting Jacob. I knew I could feel safe when he was around, but a vampire? I would hate to see him get hurt, or even killed, and who knew how strong this one was? If I lost him, there wouldn't be much left for me to live for.


	3. 3Please don't go

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran like I had never ran before,even without tripping over anything,to open. To be sure it wasn't one of those vampires trying to get me, I doubted for a while before opening. What if they already found out where I lived,and got here before Jacob? I wanted to ask who's there,but that didn't seem like a safe alternative either. Moments passed, and I just stood there like I didn't know how to open it. I didn't have to, the door opened by itself, and slowly revealed the person behind it, Jake. He looked like an angel where he stood,with the sun shining from behind his back. He wathced me frowning, looking at me like there was something wrong with me. He had a reason to, I would've done the same if I were him, waiting politely for the other person to come open the door, knowing she was there, but for some reason didn't want to open. I blushed feeling ashamed and greeted him.

"Hey Jake" I said pulling him in for a hug, trying to make him get over what I just did.

"Umm..Hey Bella,why didn't you open the door?You didn't want me here?I mean I knew you were standing there but.." he said,searching for the answer through my eyes.

I looked down biting my lip,not sure of what to tell him. The truth was not an alternative, cause if he knew what had happened, he would never leave, and I would be the cause for his death.

"I..uh..thought it was someone else" I confessed,looking up at him again.

"Who?You knew I was coming right?" he said laughing,but it was obvious this was bothering him, and he was annoyed.

I thought a while before answering him, trying to make up a story good enough for him to believe it. I hated lying, especially to someone like him, but what choises did I have?As nothing came to me, and he started to look impatient, I decided to just make something up quickly, but nothing came to me. He looked at me shaking his head, then turning his back on me, starting to walk towards his motorbike.

"No, don't go!" I shouted panicking.

The least thing I wanted now, was to be left alone. He quickly turned around, standing there searching for something in my eyes. He looked at me worriedly, in a way he was cute like that, but I knew this was serious and he wouldn't let it go. I knew that he knew everything was not right. He was good when it came to figuring those things out. I waved for him to come inside, and he followed me in. All the time he looked down at the concrete path,staring into nowhere, like he was in deep thoughts. He stepped in, and I locked the door behind him, and put the key into my pocket.

"You're acting really strange Bella. If something's wrong I swear I never leave you, just tell me what's going on, okay?" he said as I turned back to him.

Never leave me huh? That was just what I was afraid of,wasn't it? I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out wether it was okay to tell him or not. His eyes, they told me everyting. He was all torn up inside by the way I felt, like something had just crushed his little heart. I don't think he had ever seen me like this before. It wasn't like I was sad or so, just afraid of what was coming, what was after me, and what was gonna happen.  
I fell down into his arms, and just lingered felt calming, and comforting, still I hoped he didn't take it the wrong way. He looked down at me, shocked over my sudden action, smiled and tightened his grip of me, rubbing my back.

"Did you hear the news?" I finally asked quietly from in his arms, deciding it was time to tell him. He was calm enough now anyway, so I didn't think he would freak out over it.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, and kissed the top of my head.

"I had a dream this morning" I started, but stopped to think how to continue. I got out of his arms and looked at him seriously."Edward came to me and-"

"Cullen huh? Then what are you worried about?" he said with hatred in his eyes, laughing as he spoke.

"Please let me finish!" I said and continued. "So he came to warn me, but he didn't tell me what it was. Then.. a nasty guy popped out of my closet, about to sink his teeth into me, but I woke up in the mean of time" I finished.

"It was just a nightmare Bella" he said calmly, and stroke my cheek.

"But I feel there's something more than that" I said, almost crying now because not even my best friend would believe me. I didn't know how to put the Edward part into words. I believed that made sense, but it was no idea to tell Jacob, because these two would always have hatred against eachother.

"Don't cry Bells, if anything is after you, I got your back. I'll protect you with my heart and soul. I love you, and if anything's gonna come between that, they'll regret" he said convinced he was strong enough, and kissed my forehead.

"But a vampire?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll do anything, as long as you're safe" he said.

I had to turn away, not to break out laughing. He just sounded exactly like the person he hated so much. I mumbled something for myself and smiled.

"Pardon?" he said gabbing my hand, and pulled me back.

"Nothing" I said, not really feeling like getting a murderous look from him.

"If you'd gone out with me in the first place, none of this would've happened" he said referring to mine and Edwards relationship,again.

"I don't know how you feel about this but we..or I, have to tell him, Im not letting you fight alone" I said biting my lip. This was one of those ideas he certainly wouldn't like. He didn't meet my eyes. He just looked down into the floor.

"Well, it's either one of us, the one who left you in this mess, or the one who tries his best to get you out of it" he said disappointed.

"Fine, I'll go get him myself then" I said angrily, and turned away from him, and a bit disappointed, he couldn't stick up for me, and get along with Edward just this one time. He pulled me back, put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me dead serious.

"Do not..go..there..alone" he said and his voice shaked as he thought about it.

"But.." I said stepping back.

"No buts, the pack will stick up for you" he said seriously.

"But we need the Cullens" I said and a tear made its way down my cheek.

"Whose fault is it you're in this situation in the first place?" he asked madly throwing his arms in the air.

"Mine! So stop blaming Edward for every single thing! He did nothing wrong, never has and never will. So stop living in the past, forget what's happened, move on and start all over,living in peace alongside with eachother. What are you stupid?" I shouted loud enough to make him look scared. The last words were never meant to come out, they just did, and I immediatly regretted them. I had to sit down on the stairwell with my head buried in my arms, to calm down for a while. I looked up at him with my teary eyes. He just stared at me with his mouth wide open, then closed it, and his expression changed. I could see he pressed his teeth together, frowned, and tied his fists, and his normally brown eyes turned almost black. He raised his hand to say something, but he was so mad he was speechless. He shaked his head looking at me like I was just retarded. Then he turned his back on me, and went to the door. Before he left,he turned around one more time and spoke quietly.

"Yeah, maybe I am stupid. I can't believe I ever trusted you" he said, walked out and slammed the door shut.


End file.
